Order and Chaos
by ludovico-nuvole
Summary: Years after the disbandment of the Phantom Thieves, Akira Kurusu lived a quiet life. That is until the news broke out. The next nine months of Akira's life could only be described as chaotic. Future fic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:  
Credit to Freinoir for the image! You can find her twitter freinoir !  
This story was made in AO3's format but I decided to host it here too. Enjoy!

 _i. the news_

* * *

Akira Kurusu finished his latest investigation on Ikuo Tatsuya, a high ranking government official who was rumored to be in ties with the Yakuza. He was meticulous; never used his personal phone to contact the cleaner, never personally met with anyone that was suspicious, and only documented things on his notebook. Luckily, Akira found an opening with his secretary and he was able to find incriminating evidence in Tatsuya's planner. After decoding the message in his planner, he was about to send the information over to Sae when he got a message from his wife.

Your daughter and Mona are fighting again.

Akira let out a snort. He thought back the events after the battle of Yaldabaoth and the disbandment of the phantom thieves. Even when they were apart, Makoto and Akira had stayed in touch. Soon after Makoto had gotten into her first choice university with her dream of being a police commissioner, Akira joined her university a year later to become a private investigator, eventually moving back to Tokyo. They had little classes together but their love was still as strong as it was in high school. After they graduated, he and Makoto had been married for two years before she revealed that she was pregnant.

Shouldn't she be sleeping?

He messaged back with a small grin on his face. A few seconds later, a message appeared below his.

That's why they're fighting. You sound just like Morgana.

Well now that's just an unfair comparison, Akira mused. Perhaps Morgana has affected him all this years. He faintly remembers those nights where Morgana's 'suggestions' to go to sleep was more of a command than anything. He had wondered why Morgana never aged as a cat. An immortal cat, a lifetime companion, and his daughter's plaything was at the moment Morgana's description. But even after all these years, Morgana never stopped researching on how to become human. Akira had worried if he failed Morgana but Morgana firmly believed that Akira would lead him to the answers he need and insisted he did not fail him in the slightest.

A message with a picture attached popped up before Akira could reply.

Well, she finally tired herself out. You know, she takes after you.

It was his daughter snuggling with Mona on the mat of the living room floor. A small smile appeared on his face as he stared at the picture of his little girl. Akira remembered the news; how he was in total joy, panic, and fear all at the same time. They had been trying, Akira always wanted kids even though he would never admit it to Makoto. He had bought all the books he can find in the Shibuya's bookstore about parenting and pregnancy. He had frequently visited Takemi's clinic just to ask her questions day and night, much to her annoyance. And none of it matter because on the day he held her for the first time, he had forgotten everything.

Kaori Kurusu.

Her birth thankfully was not a complicated one. The nine months leading up to her birth was considered quite orderly and planned carefully. She was starting to get into her 'terrible two' phase but Kaori proved to be a well behaved child. Well. When she wants to be, other times she can be a bit of a trickster.

I'll be home soon.

Akira replied back. After collecting the documents and pictures, he sent everything to Sae and packed up his stuff. Employed by a private entity, he and Sae have been working together to uncover corruption and misdeeds in the government. Social reform is a slow process but Akira knew it would be up to them to change the hearts of the citizens. He locked the door on the way out and head to his car. Bling.

It was another message from Makoto.

I have to talk to you.

Well that's not worrisome at all.

.

.

.

.

When Akira got home, he saw his wife pacing around floor with her fingers to her chin and her brows scrunched up. His left eyebrow shifted upwards and it seemed Makoto didn't even notice he was home. He took a quick look at his daughter with Morgana, both asleep with their legs spread out on the floor.

"I'm home." He whispered, not wanting to wake up the two. Makoto looked up; she finally noticed.

"Akira. Welcome home," Makoto smiled at him. She came over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed his left hand. "Come sit over here for a bit."

Akira gave her a questioning look before sitting down across Makoto. He took off his coat and glasses before settling in on what Makoto had to say. She was doing that thing with her hands when she gets nervous, wringing her hands into a frenzy. Her eyebrows were still scrunched up and Akira watched her exhale.

"Do you remember about a few weeks ago when Sae agreed to babysit Kaori so we can have a night out?" After Kaori's birth, Akira and Makoto had no time to themselves. Not only did they had to watch and take care of Kaori, Makoto was rising in the ranks to first become a sergeant and Akira had multiple investigations in the cabinet. They needed a break.

"Yeah?" They had spent a romantic evening in the old Leblanc cafe. Akira remember renting it out just for the two of them and it was something they definitely needed. Makoto held his hands before breaking the news.

"Akira... I think I'm pregnant again," Makoto said now with a stern look on her face.

Well, shit.

"Language! Akira!" Makoto chastised.

Oh, he had said that out loud. Akira shook his head at the news. He should be in total joy. He was going to have another child with Makoto and he had always imagined a younger brother or sister for Kaori but this was too soon. Kaori was barely two years old. How was he going to provide for his two children at this time?

"Didn't we have, you know, protection?" he whispered, lowering his head to stare down at their hands holding together.

"It broke, remember?" She blushed as she remembered the events of that night. She mumbled, "and it's not like we stopped after that."

Akira's throat was caught with something.

I love Makoto. I love Kaori.

Soon there is going to be someone else as important as them in his life, and it'll be another nine months until then. He let out a sigh and Makoto felt Akira's hands tighten on her hands. She held her breath as he looked up to stare at her bright eyes.

"We're going to have another baby." Akira grinned at her, her worry easing away with his contagious smile. He let go of her hands and stood up from his chair. Akira went over to pick up Kaori in his arms. Kaori whispered,

"da..." as she held him tight around his neck. Morgana barely stirred and Akira ran his remaining hand over his fur. Makoto followed his lead as they both head into the bedroom with Kaori.

.

.

.

.

 _ii. the reactions_

* * *

"Dude, really, another baby?" Ryuji said before popping a spoonful of rice and beef into his mouth. Akira ran a hand through his hair. It was a few days after checking in with Takemi. Makoto was definitely pregnant again and Akira is now sharing the news with his best friend over lunch. Akira shrugged.

"Congrats," Ryuji laughed as he slapped Akira's back. "If it were me, I'd want ten kids."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Ten Ryujis running around? I don't think the world can handle ten, much less the one right here." Akira pointed at Ryuji with his chopsticks before he took a bite out of his lunch.

"You'll see. Ryuji junior is going to rule this effin' world," Ryuji grinned as he talked about his imaginary son. He gulped the last bit of his food and wrapped his arm around Akira's shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it. You're a great dad to Kaori and you will be a great dad to your next kid. That's just the type of guy you are, man," Ryuji said before standing up. Akira was taken back, his mouth barely gaping at Ryuji's statement. How did Ryuji figure that out? With a stupid grin, Ryuji held a thumbs up to him.

"Don't act so surprised. We're practically brothers and even though you were our fearless leader, I know how much this scares you. So I'm here to back you up my man." Akira returned back to his usual demeanor and returned the thumbs up with a smirk.

"Thanks."

.

.

.

.

"Cuteeeee..." squealed Ann. She and Makoto were out shopping for baby clothes for Kaori. Ann held a little pink onesie to show off to Kaori and she only gurgled, clapping her hands at it.

"So another baby huh?" Ann said as she looked through the baby clothes in the aisle. Makoto groaned, pushing the stroller along with Ann.

"Akira looked happy about it but I can tell he's just as worried as I am." Ann grabbed a small blue tank shirt with a matching short. "Oh this looks cute. Do you like this Kaori?" Kaori giggled.

"You're so cute Kaori, I just want to eat you." With a silly grin, Ann dropped down to her level to tickle her. Kaori yelled out with glee, trying to push away Ann's hands away. Ann kept tickling her before Kaori had enough and Ann turned back to look for more clothes.

"What's there to be worried about? You already have experience with Kaori." Makoto frowned.

"We aren't ready for another baby. Not to mention, work and there's also Kaori..." Makoto said uneasily. "Don't get me wrong. I would love another child, but I'm scared this time Ann. It doesn't feel the same as it did with Kaori. We.. we aren't just prepared."

Ann stopped moving and turned around to face Makoto. Ann's face puffed up and Makoto could tell how upset she looked. Ann lifted her index finger and wagged it in front of Makoto's face before thrusting it near her chest. Makoto took a step back.

"Don't give me that. You were the student council president, top of the class at Keio University, and you. are. Queen." Ann said with an emphasis on each word towards the end. She turned around with a humph as she crossed her arms. Makoto blinked at Ann's words. She had nothing to say.

"Another child won't hold a candle to the team mom of the phantom thieves." Ann stuck a tongue out at her before grabbing a baby white hat for Kaori. Kaori grabbed Ann's finger as she giggled. Makoto shook her head at her friend.

"I suppose I can't argue with that." Makoto held a small smile when she saw Ann pick up Kaori and played with the white hat on top of her head.

"We'll be here for you Makoto. You don't have to worry about that."

.

.

.

.

When Akira and Makoto broke the news to Futaba, she yelled with excitement.

"When do you think he will play games with me?!" Akira and Makoto looked at each other at the same time before Akira put his hands behind his neck. Does he even want a boy?

"We don't know if it's a boy yet..." Futaba stared upwards towards the ceiling with her hands on her chin as she thought.

"No, it's definitely a boy. I can feel it! He'll be the greatest little nephew and he's going to be the best little helper around, hehe. OH! And, since I'm already the fun aunt for Kaori, he's going to love alllll of my little toys. Check this out!" Futaba ran over with her drone and started piloting it with her remote control. It hovered for a bit and Futaba pressed a button for the drone to blink some lights at Akira and Makoto. It looked pretty impressive until It flew out the door and hit an unfortunate Sojiro who was standing just outside of the room.

"OW!"

"Oops. Guess I still have some bugs with it, hehe," Futaba said sheepishly. "Sorry Sojiro!"

Makoto smiled while Akira laughed when they saw Sojiro's scowl as he entered into the room. Noticing their uneasiness go away, Futaba then went to hug them both at the same time. She owe a great deal to them and she loved them very much. Being part of their family, well, it was something Futaba would never replace.

"Congratulation you guys, he's going to have the best parents." While taken back by the sudden hug, Makoto and Akira returned it back to Futaba.

"We love you Futaba." Sojiro smiled at the scene before Futaba urged him to come join in the hug.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmmmmmm..." Yusuke stared at Kaori deeply. Kaori was sitting in her baby chair with her head tilting back and forth at Yusuke who did the same to her. Haru came in the room to see this scene and wondered what Yusuke was doing. Akira and Makoto stepped out for a bit to buy some baby formula and a new crib so both Yusuke and Haru were babysitting Kaori along with Morgana. Morgana jumped up to the table for Haru to pet Morgana. Morgana purred.

"What are you doing?" Haru said. Yusuke groaned when he couldn't figure out the baby's expression.

"What is Kaori thinking? She has this deep look in her face and it... it feels conflicted!" Kaori stared back at Yusuke and Haru. She wasn't smiling or doing anything. It felt unusual but she was well behaved.

"So what do you think of Makoto and Akira having another child?" inquired Haru. Yusuke, who was still focused on wondering what Kaori was thinking about, replied,

"Hm? I think it's great. To have another bundle of joy in their life. Children have such a free and passionate soul that Akira and Makoto should have as many as they can." Haru shook her head at that reply.

"I think it's great but-" Before she can continue, Morgana freaked out.

"AH KAORI NO." Morgana yelled. "She pooped!"

Yusuke and Haru took a bunch of steps back with their hands out, not wanting to change or deal with it. Morgana glared at the pair.

"One of you have to change it before it gets worse. I obviously can't do it cause I'm a cat," He said haughtily.

"It gets worse?" said Yusuke appalled. "Perhaps, I can just hold my nose while you change her Haru."

"ME? Why can't you do it?" Haru exclaimed while she was holding her nose. The smell was getting worse and it didn't help that Kaori was just happily laughing while clapping her hands at her work. Haru swore she did it on purpose.

"Call Akira, Yusuke. Maybe they'll be back soon," Haru said. Yusuke nodded as he dialed in Akira's number.

Brring, brring.

"Hello?" Akira's voice came through.

"Ah, Akira. It seems your daughter has some waste discharged from the body on the lower end. May I ask, how long will you be taking?" For a while, Akira didn't say a word. Haru thought she heard some combination of laughter and snickering being held back in the background before Akira answered.

"O-oh, we won't be back for a while. We, uh.. found out we need more baby blankets." Yusuke nodded even though Akira can't see him. Haru imagined Akira grinning on the other side of the phone. Kaori without a doubt take after Akira. "Thank you, Akira. I shall await your return."

He hung up and Morgana groaned with his paws over his nose.

"Change itttttt..." Yusuke and Haru turned to look at each other before turning to Kaori who seemed to have a devilishly smile on her face. One eerily similar as Joker, Haru thought.

"I was mistaken. Akira and Makoto need to stop having kids." Yusuke said glumly. Haru nodded slowly.

.

.

.

.

After six weeks had passed, Makoto was meeting up with her sister at her house. She felt something uneasy in her stomach and she wasn't sure if it's telling her sister that she's pregnant again or if it's morning sickness. She never had morning sickness with Kaori but this pregnancy felt different for her. Unfortunately, Akira couldn't come with her because he had to tail an important suspect. Kaori gurgled in her baby seat. Sae grabbed Kaori's little hands before sitting down with her sister.

"Sis. Hey." Makoto said weakly. Sae had a worried look on her face. Sae grabbed Makoto's hands and she had noticed they felt warm and clammy.

"Are you okay Makoto? You don't seem so well."

"I'm fine. I know you have been busy and we haven't had a chance to talk but there's something I have to say." Sae waited with anticipation. Was her sickness something serious? Were her and Akira okay? Was Kaori okay?

"I am pregnant again." Makoto said slowly. Sae let go of her hands and Sae had a confused look on her face. Sae was about to open her mouth for a reply, but Makoto immediately stood up and held her hand over her mouth. She ran to the nearest bathroom and hurl her head into the toliet with a retch sound coming from her mouth.

"So this is morning sickness..." Makoto groaned. Sae went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She solemnly walked over to her younger sister and held the glass in front of her. She patted her sister's back and said,

"Don't worry, I'll make Akira's death swift." Makoto bobbed her head slowly with a thumbs up to her sister as if it was an okay permission for her to do so. Sae had many things to say to Makoto but she realized none of it matter. She just knew they were going to be okay because she had seen Makoto and Akira go through a lot as phantom thieves when they were young. She had seen them at their worst when they were apart at different cities. And she had seen them at their best at their wedding and the birth of Kaori.

Makoto retched again. Sae winced.

Plus, they've already been punished enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:  
Credit to Freinoir for the image! You can find her twitter freinoir !  
This story was made in AO3's format but I decided to host it here too. Enjoy!

 _ii. the reactions p.2_

* * *

Saturday was daddy time with Kaori. Since Makoto has developed morning nausea as part of her daily life, Akira Kurusu thought it was best to take out Morgana and Kaori out of the house with him while Ann watch over Makoto. He strapped in Kaori into her baby stroller while Morgana sat on top of the stroller. Akira held the baby bag on his right shoulder and was ready to go.

"Moaan-a!" Kaori reached her tiny hands out, wanting to hold the feline while they go out for a walk. Akira shifted his left eyebrow at Morgana for a response but Morgana shook his head at Akira, shooting down her request. "She's just going to pull on my ears."

Kaori started to get even more fussy but Akira remedy it with a cat plush that he grabbed from the baby bag. He dropped down to Kaori to give the small plushy and dropped a small kiss on her forehead. "Be nice, Kaori. I'll let you hold Morgana after."

She pouted but held the plushy close as a sign of resignation. With that, Akira pushed the stroller for a walk around the busy streets of his neighborhood. He thought of going to the park but didn't want to take the crowded train with Morgana and Kaori. Along the walk, he saw his old teacher from Shujin Academy.

"If it isn't the former problem child..." Sadayo Kawakami mused. Akira nodded back at her as a way to say hi. It has been a while since he last saw his former teacher; her hair had grown longer with strands of white roots faintly showing, something Sadayo would vehemently deny. She grinned at the little girl playing with the small blue cat toy.

"How is little Kaori? Not giving you trouble I hope." Akira shook his head. He rubbed his neck with his hand and held firmly on the stroller handle with his other hand.

"Not at all. For others, perhaps." He smirked. Sadayo chuckled and went over to place her finger under Morgana's chin rubbing gently as he happily meowed at the response. "She has grown bigger the last time I saw her. Soon enough, she's going to be a student in my classroom."

Akira rolled his eyes. "You'll have your hands full. She's going to have a little brother or sister soon. Who knows what they'll do as a pair."

"Is that so? Another kid?" He held a wide grin on his face. After talking with his friends, the thought of having another child was no longer scary for him. In fact, he felt quite proud. As Sadayo peered into the stroller to look at Kaori, Kaori giggled and pointed back at her.

"Becky becky!" Sadayo immediately shot a glare at Akira and Morgana, in his own cat ways, was laughing along with Kaori.

"How does she know that name?" He snorted and flashed a smirk at Sadayo, not saying a word. Akira started to walk away from Sadayo before she can respond back at him.

"Kaori loves her story time." He grinned, looking back at her. Sadayo only shook her head frowning. Some things never change.

"I hope your next kid take after their mom." She shouted at him. Akira only gave her a thumbs up as a reply.

.

.

.

.

Along his walk, he was stopped by a lot of familiar faces. They greeted him and Kaori warmly along with a congratulations after he broke the news of another child.

.

.

.

.

"Your next child will have the greatest fortune of happiness and love."

"You didn't even use your cards."

"I don't need cards to see your children will have a joyful life." Chihaya said smiling warmly at him.

.

.

.

.

"Congrats kid." Iwai spoke gruffly. "They grow up so fast, you better watch out."

"I'm not a kid anymore.."

.

.

.

.

"The future just grew brighter!" Tora gave a hearty laugh when he grabbed his old friend in his arms. Akira happily returned the old man's warm hug.

.

.

.

.

"Heh, as their future mentor I'll be sure to teach them some new tricks." Oda put out his fist for Akira to bump it back at him.

.

.

.

.

"If they're anything like their father, no doubt they will share the same kindness as you did for me." Togo said as she shook Akira's hands as a congratulation.

.

.

.

.

"Congratulations, darling." Lala Escargot winked at him. "But slow down, boy. Not that I'm complaining, I'll gladly be their godmothers for all of them."

Despite being a grown man, Akira felt embarrassed. He shuffled his feet while Ohya gave out a chuckle. She pat his back and threw out a victory sign.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, it was nice seeing all of them again," Morgana commented. "How long has it been?"

"Years, possibly since Kaori's birth." Akira said as he decided to take a break. They were quite far from their home but Akira thought it would be best to rest and to have Kaori out of her seat before heading back home. They stopped at a nearby wooden bench and Akira took his daughter out of her seat. "Up you go. Did you have fun Kaori?"

"Dada!" Kaori giggled as Akira grabbed her into his arms. He was standing as she wrapped her little hands around his neck with her head resting between his shoulder and neck. He bounced her back and forth as she giggled into his neck. Morgana jumped onto the bench.

"You know, Joker, I never noticed how mature you looked." Morgana tilted his head, scrutinizing every detail; Akira no longer needed his glasses, his hair was still wild but was much shorter than it used to be back in his high school days, and he had brushes of hair on the bottom of his chin. He grew a little taller and there was some sort of quiet, somber demeanor that Morgana couldn't place where it came from.

"Maybe, it's because you're holding Kaori." Morgana meowed. Akira rolled his eyes at Mona and was about to reply until he heard a familiar voice.

"Akira? Is that you?" Akira and Morgana turned to look at the source of the voice. It was a tall, lean man with short spiky black hair wearing a rolled up green shirt and dark blue jeans. He held a black goatee and he flashed a smile with a wave.

"It is! How are you!" Akira and Morgana looked at each confused, not recognizing the young man.

"It's me! Mishima!" He frowned. Akira widen his eyes in surprise.

"Wow Mishima! It's been so long, you look very different. Not that it's a bad thing." Mishima sheepishly put his right hand behind his neck, forgiving Akira for not recognizing him earlier. After taking a look at the young man, Kaori turned her back to him and held Akira tighter. She seemed embarrassed.

"I haven't seen you in years. I'd say ten years about before high school. Are you still traveling?" Akira inquired. Mishima nodded. His website and forum dedicated to helping people online made him well known after college. Soon after, he would travel to other places to help set up internationally.

"I am just here to visit today. I heard you live around here and I wanted to stop by but I got lost." Mishima said as he gave a small chuckle. "Luckily I spotted you. Who is this cutie?"

Mishima stared at the little girl in Akira's arms. Akira glanced back at his daughter. Her fluffy brown hair was rubbing against his neck and every time he tried to move her to look at Mishima she would turn the other way, holding her father close. It was clear that she did not want to look at Mishima.

"This is Kaori, she's my daughter." She huffed. Mishima's eyes grew big at the response.

"Your daughter? Wow! Akira Kurusu, a doting father. Who would've thought?" He grinned. Akira smiled back at him while patting her back with his right hand as his left arm was holding her up. Morgana meowed at Kaori as if he was teasing her. She stuck her tongue out at the cat in response.

"One more on its way." Akira commented. Mishima clapped his hands together as a sign of congratulations.

"Nice, do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Akira shook his head.

"Still too early to tell." Mishima gestured his thumb at himself.

"If it's a boy, make sure you name him after me." Akira flashed out his smirk at Mishima. It really has been too long since he's seen Mishima. He seemed much more confident and it was clear to what Morgana meant about how mature someone can look.

"If it's a girl, I'll name her after you." Akira responded as they both laugh.

After talking to Mishima for a while, Akira thought it was best to head home. Mishima waved good-bye as Akira walked back home with Kaori sleeping in the stroller and Mona wrapped up in her lap snoozing quietly. Walking quietly as he pushed the stroller down the street, he thought about the connections he used to hold when he was younger and how much they helped him to be the person that he is now. Now it was time for him to form a special bond with his next child.

A doting father indeed.

.

.

.

.

 _iii. mood swings and cravings_

* * *

"Akira, are you awake?" Makoto whispered. Akira stirred, not responding to his wife. Kaori was sleeping in a crib next to their bed with Mona sleeping soundly next to Akira. Makoto held her blanket tight and took a glance at the time. A red 3:01 showed faintly on the screen. Makoto decided not to wake up her husband and slowly got out of bed as she silently crept outside of their bedroom.

She went into the kitchen to scour for some food. Her morning sickness finally stopped but it was replaced by odd cravings in the middle of the night. After going through the cabinets of their kitchen, she frowned. Was there no beef jerky?

"You really shouldn't be up." A voice rang behind her. She turned to look to see Akira yawning as he stretched out his arms. As a former phantom thief, he knew when Makoto would randomly wake up in the middle of the night to grab some late night snacks for her cravings. Embarrassed, Makoto had a habit of pushing her hair back behind her ears.

"I.., well, I just didn't want to wake you and I really want some ice cream and beef jerky." She pouted. Akira gave a small chuckle as he head over to where Makoto was. Even years into their marriage, she was just being too cute. He held her close and kissed on the top of her head.

"I'll go down to the convenience store and grab some for you okay?" Makoto started to tear up and sniffed at Akira's kindness. Akira was taken back and asked what was wrong.

"I don't want you to leave!" Makoto grabbed his shirt and held him close. It reminded Akira the time Makoto was afraid of the dark in the Sakura's household when they were younger and Makoto couldn't stop holding onto him. She started crying into his shirt and Akira started to panic at the sight of his crying wife.

"H-Hey, I'm not leaving, don't worry Makoto." Akira reassured her as he ran his hand down her back. She sniffed once more.

"But what about the beef jerky?" What. Now she's just being unreasonable. Akira lowered his eyes at her and sighed.

"I can't just leave you.. what do you want me to do?" Makoto went silent for a bit but an imaginary light bulb seemed to go off as if she had an idea. She immediately stopped crying and jumped out of his arms while planting a kiss on top of his lips.

"OH, I know! I can make fried eggs instead. They practically taste the same anyways." Makoto beamed. Akira was about to open his mouth to disagree but chose very wisely not to say anything since she was too happy about making eggs. She was about to run off to the fridge to grab some eggs but Akira pulled her arm back.

"Woah hold on there, I can make it for you." Makoto stared down sharply with her piercing red eyes at Akira. He winced. Queen had just shown up.

"I can make it myself, I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless." She huffed. Akira rubbed his neck with his right hand. He should choose his words carefully so that he can make the damn eggs and keep her happy at the same time. Is this what pregnancy do to women?

"I know, it's just something I want to do as my part. Plus, I'll make them extra fluffy just how you like it." Akira bargained. Queen carefully thought what he said before she nodded and resigned herself to the chair at the dining table.

"Oh, I also want broccoli." Queen innocently smiled at her husband in the apron as he prepared to make fried eggs. Akira groaned. This was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

.

 _iv. baby gender_

* * *

It had been five months full of cravings and mood swings before it was time to find out the baby's gender. Akira and Makoto had an appointment with Tae while Ann babysits Kaori. Yusuke and Haru were conveniently busy when asked. Tae shook her head. "Why don't you go to a nearby hospital for an ultrasound?"

Akira shook his head as a no and Makoto warmly placed her hands over Tae's hands.

"It's because we trust you. You helped us a lot with Kaori, we owe you." A small grin appeared on Tae's face.

"Well. I'll have to remember to cash in that favor in the future." she mused. Akira and Makoto glanced at each other. Hopefully, they don't come to regret this decision. Tae ushered them into the room and told Makoto to lie down on the doctor's table. As Makoto went to lie down on the table, Akira held onto her hands. Just as Makoto laid flat on the table, without a warning Tae lifted her shirt up to slab the cold gel onto her stomach. Akira gripped harder as Makoto flinched at how cold it was.

Tae brought the ultrasound machine over to Makoto's stomach.

"Everything looks good so far. You seem to be quite healthy and the baby is developing at a normal rate. You can sort of see him here." Tae pointed at the screen. Makoto scrunched her face to look at the screen. It was hard to see.

"Him? It's a boy?" Akira said in shock. Tae took another look at the screen and nodded back at the two parents. Makoto's eyes widen at the sudden news. Her breath started to quicken and she was about to loosen her grip but Akira held on tighter as they both held their breaths.

"You're going to have a baby boy." Both collectively let out a sharp sigh. A baby boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes:

Credit to Freinoir ( /freinoir/) for letting me use the family fan art. Thanks again!

* * *

 _v. family time and baby names_

It was month six into Makoto's pregnancy. After learning the baby's gender, the Kurusu household was filled with baby boy clothes, bottles, bibs, and a brand new crib courtesies from Haru and Ann. Futaba also joined in by donating her best handmade toys though Sojiro was worried if they were appropriate for a child. Akira shifted through the boxes with Kaori in his arms to get to his bedroom as Morgana jumped from box to box. He managed to plop down on the bed with Kaori crawling over her father.

From the bathroom, Makoto sat up next to Akira, planting a kiss on his lips. Akira lazily returned the kiss as he closed his eyes with his right arm draping over his head, his body lying completely on the bed. It had been an exhausting day at work and he was just glad he can relax with his family at night. Makoto grabbed Kaori who was on top of her father's stomach.

"You seem lively today Kaori," Makoto smiled as Kaori planted kisses on her mother's cheeks. Makoto rubbed her face onto Kaori's belly, tickling her. Kaori squealed at the contact.

"kaa-san, kaa-san." She giggled endlessly. Morgana landed on the bottom of the bed in front of them, tilting his head at the family.

"So, have you thought of a name for your future son yet?" Morgana asked. He stood straight up with a smug smile on his face. "I think Morgana would be a great name."

At the mention of the word 'son', Akira felt alarmed and sat straight up. His palms became increasingly hot as he rubbed them together.

A son. Akira thought. He was going to have a boy. He felt thrilled but at the same time having a boy made him uncertain. Was he going to be just like Akira? Probably more of a stubborn pain in the ass if Akira were to be honest. What do most fathers and sons do? His blood-related father wasn't particularly close to him since birth. In fact, the closest he had for a father figure was Sojiro Sakura. But is his relationship between him and his son going to be different compared to him and Sojiro's? Questions filled up in Akira's mind, pondering and going through various scenarios. His face must've reflected that because Makoto sensed his uneasiness. She intertwined her fingers onto his, calming his mind.

"That... we haven't thought of that yet." Makoto admitted. She threw a small smile at Morgana. "But definitely not Morgana."

Morgana had rolled his eyes at them. Can cats even do that?

"Your loss." Morgana said before he jumped off the bed. No longer fretting, Akira gave out a hum as he thought of some names.

"What about Touma?" inquired Akira. Makoto gave the name a thought but her face scrunched up. She had said no to reject the name. Kaori crawled back to her father's side. Akira picked her up and held her close. She laid her head on her father's right shoulder while sighing sleepily.

"Yuki?" Makoto questioned. Akira frowned. Snow?

"Doesn't seem like it would fit him." He said. "What about Shujinko?"

He smirked at the thought of that name. Makoto playfully slapped his arm as she gave out a laugh.

"You must be joking." said Makoto shaking her head. Akira chuckled at the response. Makoto mindlessly rubbed her stomach and thought of a memory. She sighed and whispered to herself, "My father's name was Keigo."

Akira pondered at the name. Keigo. It had a nice ring to it.

"Keigo." Akira muttered. Makoto turned to him with a questionable look on her face.

"Let's name him Keigo." he said determinedly. Makoto's eyes widen at the thought but Akira chuckled and leaned over to give her a kiss before she can say anything. Makoto returned the kiss as she accepted his proposal at the baby boy's name. They both smiled at each other as Kaori was muttering the name before she soundly fell asleep on her father's shoulder.

Keigo Kurusu.

.

.

.

.

 _vi. worries_

* * *

Eight weeks prior to the expected birth date, Makoto was preparing to go on maternity leave. Despite growing in size and the regular pregnancy symptoms, Makoto was still determined as ever to go to work. Unfortunately, her chief relegated her to desk duty doing paperwork for the department.

After finishing them up, Makoto grew bored. She rubbed her round stomach as she felt Keigo kicking. He had been doing that since they had named him that night. It would be quite strong and she wondered if the little boy inherited the strength from her or from his father or maybe even both.

Taking out her phone, she looked at the gallery. She smiled at the pictures of them going to Destinyland; the weird hats on little Kaori and Akira, the picture of the three in front of the castle, and the mascot of Destinyland hugging a surprised Akira with a laughing Kaori in his arms. Soon it'll be the four of them as a family making happy memories. At least, that's what she had hoped. She started to tear up.

What if she was too busy for them? What if she follows the same path as her father? Or if Akira did as well? She shook her head at those thoughts. It must be the pregnancy affecting her again. This isn't how she usually is. She always has a plan and this won't be any different.

The experience they held when they were younger proved how strong they were. They were strong enough to go through Shido and through Yaldabaoth. She was going to do everything she can to provide for her two kids and she knows Akira will be the same way.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She was still worried. Makoto punched in Akira's number on her phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" his voice was always calming for her. She bit her lip, wondering if she should bother him with her troubles.

"Is something wrong Makoto?" A sense of worry was coming through his voice. Makoto shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I'm okay Akira. I just wanted to listen to your voice. Hormones." She chuckled with uneasiness. Makoto could feel Akira nodding with his phone next to his ear. The silence between them grew stronger by every minute.

Makoto exhaled out, breathing out every worry and every trouble she thought of as she said these next few words.

"I love you Akira."

"I love you too Makoto."

It was all they needed.

.

.

.

.

 _vii. and so..._

* * *

April 23rd. Niijima Makoto's birthday. It was one of the few days that all of the former phantom thieves come together to celebrate along with Sae and Sojiro. They were to meet at Leblanc for old times sake; to celebrate not only her birthday but to celebrate the birth of their future son. Akira was helping his wife out of the car as she walked out slowly from the passenger seat. Morgana jumped on top of Akira's back when Akira went to grab Kaori from the baby seat. With holding Kaori on his left arm, Akira held onto Makoto's right hand as they walked towards Leblanc.

"Hey, hey it's the birthday girl!" Ryuji grinned when he saw them at the door. The rest of the phantom thieves waved at them as they were all spread out of the lovely Leblanc cafe. Ryuji and Yusuke were talking about their jobs; Ryuji was the Shuji Academy's coach training the next track team for nationals and Yusuke founded the art institution of Kitagawa - housing foster kids and mentoring art students to develop their skill. Futaba was in the back helping Sojiro with the cake.

Akira helped Makoto settle in one of the booths while Ann grabbed Kaori from his left arm and Morgana landed on the chair next to Ann beaming brightly. Ann held the girl up high and plunged her face into the little girl's belly. Kaori couldn't stop laughing from the tickling that her (honorary) aunt was giving her. Haru also joined in by cuddling with her and rubbing her face onto Kaori's cheeks. Makoto gave out a big sigh as she was sitting down with Akira next to her.

"It's great seeing everyone," She smiled warmly. She patted her stomach and groaned, "Little Keigo couldn't stop kicking."

Sojiro chuckled. "When's the due date? I bet he can't wait to come out already."

"Supposedly in one week," Akira said. He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. He flashed one of those rare Joker smiles. "It's all very exciting but I think we're ready."

"Well you're just in time for some birthday cake," Ryuji's grin grew bigger as Futaba came out with a cake shaped of a Buchimaru's face. Happy Birthday was spelled out in bright blue frosting with a single candle on top of it. Admiring her handiwork, Futaba had a twinkle her eyes as she placed the cake in front of Makoto. They all crowd around the cake. Sae came over to light up the single candle. She smiled at the pair. "Happy Birthday Makoto."

Grinning at the thought, Makoto blew out the candle. They all erupt in cheers but after Makoto's smile suddenly vanished, they noticed something was wrong.

"Ow." Makoto groaned. Akira felt alarmed when he noticed Makoto's hand gripped tight onto his.

"Makoto?"

"I-I think I'm getting contractions."

What, now? Akira thought. What kind of god decides now?

Makoto tried breathing slowly and everyone decided to step back to give Makoto some air. Akira ran up to the former attic he used to sleep in and grabbed some pillows. He scurried down and Sae was kneeling down with Makoto lying on her back on the booth.

"Breathe," Sae whispered as she held her little sister's hand. Makoto inhaled. Then exhaled. Inhale. Exhale. The contractions were getting worse. The rest of the phantom thieves scattered, trying to get water, blankets, anything they can get their hands on to help relieve the pressure.

Akira placed pillows around her and tried to make her feel as comfortable as possible.

"We need to go to the hospital." Akira said trying to stay calm. Makoto shook her head.

"We won't make it. Quick, can you call Dr. Takemi?"

"She's out of town, she didn't think it would be this early."

Makoto's groans grew louder and the rest of the phantom thieves crew were starting to panic. This was definitely not in their plans but Akira always bounced back. He always knew what to do which is why he was thinking now. He thought hard and devised a quick plan.

"Ann, Haru take Kaori with Morgana and meet us at the hospital." The two nodded and headed off in Ann's car.

"Ryuji, do you still ride that old van we had when we were younger?" Ryuji's eyes widen.

"That old rust bucket? You can't be serious. It won't be fast enough to ride in."

"We can make room in the back for Makoto. My car isn't spacious enough and I can drive us there. It doesn't need to go fast but it needs to be comfortable. Yusuke set it up along with Ryuji." The two decided to not question their former leader and set off to prepare the van. Akira gave a sigh and turned to Futaba.

"I..."

"No need! I'll set up the camera lights so we can go go go!" Futaba ran off to get her laptop from the attic before she headed to the van. Sae threw a look at Akira

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Sae said before she helped Makoto get up. Makoto was sweating as the muscles contracted. She weakly walked to the van with Sae holding her close. Akira exhaled sharply with his hand running through his hair. Sojiro placed his hand on his right shoulder. He gave a little smirk to the man that he can call his only son.

"Don't worry. That little boy is going to have the best father holding him by the end of the day." He slapped Akira's back. "You better hurry."

Smiling softly, Akira ran off to the van. Sojiro rubbed his neck with his right hand.

"I wanted to see the little kid too, who's going to take me?" He grumbled before heading back into the store.

.

.

.

.

 _viii. at the hospital_

* * *

The journey to the hospital felt like it was the longest thirty minutes of Akira's life. Makoto's water had broke during the ride and Ryuji made his complaints very loudly about his van had just done a full interior make-up beforehand. Once they were at the hospital, they met up with Ann and Haru who informed the doctor and nurses about Makoto's condition beforehand. They had prepared a room for her and Makoto was rushed to the maternity ward with Akira holding her hand every step of the way. Since it was family only, the rest of the phantom thieves and Sae were outside of the waiting room. A female doctor came in to check up on Makoto.

"I'm a friend of Takemi's. I managed to get all the details from her and don't worry. I will help deliver this baby for you." She smiled warmly at the couple. Makoto felt weak, her body still sweating, and her concentration was fading. The doctor took a check under her gown.

"I can't give you any drugs unfortunately. The baby is coming in fast." She frowned. Akira felt his worry creeping up on him. No drugs means more pain for Makoto. He had hoped, prayed, wished to anyone that was listening for a healthy delivery.

"You're fairly dilated. We have to hurry." The doctor said. Makoto saw how worried he was and whispered to him, "It's okay. It's okay, I can handle it."

Makoto squeezed his hand and Akira placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. "I'm right here Makoto."

The doctor and the nurses rushed to set up for delivery. Nurses wiped her face with a damp cloth with Makoto holding onto the bed sheet with her left hand and holding onto Akira's hand with her right. Makoto deeply breathed as she waited for the next contraction. When it finally came, Akira's hand felt crushed as Makoto groaned in pain.

"Okay, Makoto I'm going to need you to push." Makoto started screaming as her grip on Akira grew tighter. He thought the bones in his hands were possibly broken from his Queen's hold.

"The baby's head is coming. You're doing well Makoto. Keep pushing."

Makoto panted for breath. She was growing more and more tired with every push. With the final contraction, Makoto pushed with all of her might. The pain grew immensely but within seconds, a loud cry was heard as the baby's body was successfully delivered by the doctor. The relief from the pain was instant as Makoto exhaled with a large sigh. Her left arm was draped over her head and the nurses were wiping off her sweat with the cloth. She let go of Akira's left hand and immediately, Akira dropped his head down to give Makoto a long and passionate kiss.

"Your baby boy." The female doctor smiled. The rest of the nurses cleaned the small baby boy before wrapping him in a blue cloth. The doctor went over and placed him in Akira's arms. Tears rolled down Makoto's face as she couldn't take her eyes off her beautiful son.

"Keigo." She whispered. Akira came closer to plant a kiss on Makoto's forehead before handing Keigo in Makoto's arms. She cradled him carefully, singing a song softly to lull him into sleep. Akira took a step back to marvel the sight of his wife and son.

A small smile grew on his face.

.

.

.

.

 _ix. Aftermath_

* * *

After Akira showed off his new son, everyone at the hospital couldn't stop crowding around the new baby boy. They gave out their congratulations once more before leaving, allowing them to rest. A few days later, Akira and Makoto were allowed to go home. Keigo and Kaori slept peacefully on the way home and the doctor suggest Makoto to rest for another few days to let her body recover. Akira held the sleeping Kaori in his arms while Makoto held little Keigo close as they walked through the front door of their home. Morgana trailed behind from them as he yawned.

They went into the bedroom. Akira laid his little girl onto her small bed next to Morgana while Makoto laid little Keigo in his respective crib. Afterwards, they went to their bed and being exhausted, Akira laid his head on top of Makoto's body with his eyes closed. Makoto brushed his hair with her right hand, whispering to him,

"I'm happy."

"Me too." He muttered. This was just the beginning. Never had Akira felt more proud; he is going to watch his two wonderful kids grow up. He is going to be there with Makoto every step of the way. And that just made Akira extremely excited and very happy.

Makoto placed a kiss on the top of his head. Pulling back, she decided to hum the same song at the hospital to Akira. To the sound of Makoto's voice, he started to drift to sleep, awaiting to start the next day with his family.

Everything will be alright.

 _fin._


End file.
